Undervale
by CrimsonFireTiger
Summary: A series of writings placing Undertale characters into the world of RWBY because I can and I wanted to. First two chapters are on season 3 and they're all not necessarily in order. Character portrayals change every chapter because there's a lot less Undertale characters than RWBY characters. Please enjoy! Rated for language and violence
1. Round 1

The sun was just climbing across the horizon and a gentle breeze was swaying through the tall grass. The colors of fall had just started to come out as a chill filled the area. Everything was quiet, and one skeleton in particular took this time as a moment of reverence to someone very close to him. He could barely remember them, having been so young when they had disappeared from his life, but he felt it was important to keep him from being lonely whenever he could. His red scarf flapped in the wind as Papyrus adjusted it around his bony neck.

"Hey, dad." He said to the tombstone. On the stone was the carving of a hand with a circle and the inscription "W.D. Gaster", and the epitaph written in a foreign language that only few people knew about. "Sorry it's been so long. Things have been….well things have been pretty busy lately. We're finally out of the underground! Of course, since your tombstone's here you probably already knew that. Oh! Sans is here too! He's…well you know…Sans. Although he's as lazy as ever. I think he misses working with you…I miss you too…"

A pause, and with a deep breath Papyrus continues. "Haven't gotten in trouble on the surface yet! So…that's cool…" Man, talking to someone who didn't answer was more exhausting than talking to the human. "I think being on a team with Undyne helps! I keep her in line. Nyehehehehe!"

An awkward pause passed before Papyrus messed with his scarf again. "That was a joke." The brief moment of awkwardness passed before Papyrus got onto another topic of conversation. "She's an excellent fighter! Frisk and Sans too! Together we form team PUFS…and yes before you ask, that is a very weird name for a team and I'm not sure if it's even being said right half the time."

"Anyways, I, the GREAT PAPYRUS have made lots of friends with the humans here! They tend to be quite odd in their ways though. Oh, we've also saved the world too. So that happened. And Sans is getting along with the scientist Alphys fairly well. I hadn't realized how smart he tends to be. I guess it's like the humans say "like father like son". He's starting to enjoy doing things more lately now that we're all on the surface. And then there's Toriel, her cooking is delicious! You should taste her butterscotch pies! They're amazing! Not that the GREAT PAPYRUS isn't good at cooking as well. I'm the best when it comes to spaghetti! Nyehehehe! It's funny though, the more time Toriel spends with Sans, the more she sounds like him, which drives me completely insane."

"Don't you mean "completely in-sans" bro?" A lower voice chuckled from behind him. Papyrus suppressed a scream of frustration before turning back to the tombstone.

"Do you see what I have to put up with?" he muttered.

Sans laughed before he patted his brother's arm. "It's almost time to go. You about ready?"

"YES BROTHER! I'M SO EXCITED FOR THIS HUMAN TOURNAMENT!" Papyrus shouted in joy. Then he remembered that Gaster had no idea what tournament he was talking about. "Oh, so every year the humans have a fighting tournament and the monsters have been allowed to join! It's all completely safe. Alphys has designed some sort of anti-death force field equipment for Sans so he doesn't accidentally get turned to dust because he REFUSES to level up his HP."

"It's not as if anyone'd be able to hit me." Sans said with a shrug before Papyrus continued.

"And I think it helps bring humans and monsters closer together. We're up to fight pretty soon, so wish us luck!"

Papyrus turned to leave with Sans before he looked back and muttered "It was good to talk." Sans exhaled slowly. He didn't see the point in talking to a rock that symbolized a dead monster. He didn't see the point to a lot of things that humans did. But if it was making Papyrus happy he'd go with it.

"LAZYBONES!" Papyrus shouted to him. "Let's get going!"

"I'm coming bro, I'm coming." Sans said lazily, purposely dragging his feet to annoy Papyrus just that much more.

The arena that had been randomly generated for the four on four tournament had been split in half, one half that reminded Papyrus of Hotland back in the underground, and the other that reminded him of Snowden, his home. Papyrus was irked to see Sans sleeping on one of the glaciers as the battle continued, wondering where the human he had gone to fight went, but he had other matters to attend to, such as the human trying to attack him.

Undyne clashed spears with another human, male from what she had been told from Alphys' anime. The kid was pretty strong, but then again, she had been captain of the Royal Guard for a reason. There was no way she was going to lose. The only advantage the kid had was that she was out of her element. Neither of these environments were suitable for her, but she realized that if she stayed in the climate-controlled center, she wouldn't have to deal with either of them. And if worse came to worse, head towards Snowden. Cold was easier to deal with in a battle than heat, Undyne had learned that the hard way in her battle with Frisk.

Speaking of Frisk, the pacifist ambassador to monsters was having a pretty crummy time. The human he was fighting didn't take turns like the monsters did, and none of his ACT options were working. The "Flirt" option only made the girl more angry and that next attack did double damage. She had screamed something about having a boy as a friend, which Frisk congratulated her for, as in his experience, the more friends you have the better off and happier you are. As much as Frisk didn't want to hurt anyone, he realized that one, this _was_ a fighting tournament, and two, he was going to get dunked on if he didn't fight back.

But no matter how bad things had gotten before, he knew that there always a way around violence. So while the girl took a breath, he pulled up his inventory and tried to find anything he could use to pacify his opponent. A twinkle in his eye appeared when they landed on the slice of butterscotch pie that Toriel had made for him before he left that morning, and although he was sad that he wouldn't get to eat it, he was happy that other humans had a chance to taste his mother's delicious desserts.

Frisk offered the piece of pie to the girl who stared at him as if he had grown another head. "What are you doing kid?" she asked. Frisk stood on his tippy toes and put the pie in the girl's hand to show her that he was offering it to her. He rubbed his tummy to make sure the girl knew that it was really delicious and that she should eat it.

The girl didn't know what to do at first, and then she remembered the tales she heard about monster food, how it was magic and could restore health. She sweetly thanked Frisk and took a bite, getting ready for an increase of strength. What she didn't expect was for the sweet butterscotch to melt in her mouth and the little kick of cinnamon that Toriel always gave it. She felt like she was eating a slice of heaven! The girl practically melted in contentment as she finished the pie, lying down with a huge grin on her face.

Frisk dragged the girl to the edge of the stage and gently set her down on the outside. The girl was instantly declared eliminated by ring-out. Frisk jumped for joy when he saw the text box across his vision. "YOU WIN! You earned 0 EXP and 0 G".

"HEADS UP!" Frisk heard a shout from the other end of the arena. A large boulder sailed across his vision before it landed in front of the human that had trapped Papyrus, blocking their attack. Of course Undyne would be lifting heavy boulders in the middle of a fight for no reason other than to intimidate her foe. Frisk realized with a start that she was getting snuck up on, and raced to protect her.

"Got your back, Pap!" Undyne was shouting to a grateful Papyrus.

"Who's got yours?" The human said as he was about to hit Undyne. Before the spear came down, Frisk pushed her out of the way, narrowly dodging it himself. The offender was chased off by one of Papyrus's bones.

"My BFF has my back!" Undyne declared proudly.

"Nope. Mine. NYEHEHEHEHE!" Papyrus cheered as he picked up Frisk and put the kid on his shoulders, quickly running away with glee. Undyne muttered something under her breath as she followed close behind, ready to dispatch the last two opponents.

"You gonna help with this one, Sans?" she called to the sleeping skeleton.

"Nah, you guys have this covered. I'm just gonna catch a few more z's." Sans replied.

"It's the last attack!" Undyne said, tapping her foot impatiently.

Sans yawned and stretched as he sat up. "Alright, no need to be "floundering" for my help." He said with a wink. Undyne shook her head as she lined up the path of spears Frisk needed to follow.

"Ready kid?" she asked. Frisk nodded wordlessly and jumped off of Papyrus's back as the younger of the skeleton bros kept the two enemies corralled with his bones.

His SOUL turned green as Undyne threw spears at his back to propel him forward, Frisk using the shield she had provided him to prevent himself from taking damage. When he couldn't go any faster this way, Papyrus took over, turning his SOUL blue. Frisk jumped onto the blue bone that came up and Papyrus kept him still as it propelled him even faster. The bone changed colors and Frisk launched himself off of it at the opponents.

Sans realized for a moment that Frisk still didn't have enough momentum. The kid wasn't as fast as the others would've liked him to be and a quick calculation in his head confirmed that Frisk would not be able to push the last two opponents out of the ring as the plan called for. He didn't like using his powers on the kid unless they were sparring, especially without warning, but Sans was sure the kid wouldn't mind this time.

Sans pulled his hand out of his hoodie and Frisk's SOUL turned blue again as he was launched harder than ever towards his targets. Frisk waved at the skeleton as he sailed past him and into the last two fighters, giving them a huge bear hug as the collision caused all three to fall out of the arena.

A buzzer sounded to declare the three humans eliminated by ring-out. And although Frisk had been eliminated, his teammates were the only ones still standing, and they were declared winners.

Sans blinked away the blue flame in his eye as Papyrus rushed up to him. "WE WON!" He cried excitedly, scooping his brother up and twirling him around. "The human is getting better at that technique! He didn't even need an extra boost from me this time! Wowie!"

Sans chuckled, knowing Papyrus hadn't seen his involvement in the last attack, as planned (he wouldn't want to be losing his reputation of laziness). "Yeah, the kid's pretty good."

Frisk climbed back up on the stage and rushed up to Sans, giving his friend a high five.

"What I don't understand is how you could've possibly been sleeping throughout that entire battle!" Undyne said as she joined her friends.

"Yes, that does bring up an interesting question." Papyrus said. "There were four opponents. Frisk took care of three of them, but what happened to the fourth?"

"Oh, that's easy." Sans said. "I just introduced myself and when she shook my hand she couldn't stop laughing at the whoopee cushion I had in my hand. She ended rolling off the stage in a fit of laughter."

Papyrus sighed. "Fine, I'll allow that answer. But at the moment, I'm starving! Come on! Let's go find something to eat!"

As Papyrus and Undyne walked away, Sans felt a hand tugging at his sweatshirt. "What's up, kiddo?" he asked.

Frisk crossed his arms and tapped his foot on the ground, then signed the word for "liar". Sans sighed, the kid had a way of seeing through him. In truth, all Sans had to do was summon a Gaster Blaster and the human ran off the stage in order to prevent getting obliterated.

"I know, kid, I know." Sans said, ruffling Frisk's hair. "But you know I don't like showing off. I don't see the point in it. Besides, the other humans are already pretty scared of us. No point in making it worse."

Frisk sighed and gave up the line of questioning. He took Sans' hand and pulled him forward. "You're right, we better "spa-get-ti" out of here. Hehe!" Frisk laughed as the two went to catch up with their friends.

The gang walked for a while, talking about what they would eat. Papyrus suggested heading back home and making them all spaghetti, but Undyne was quick to shoot that idea down. They had no time to run home, make spaghetti, and come back.

"No worries, I know just the place." Sans assured the gang.

"It's going to be hard to eat without this though, right?" A high pitched voice said from behind the gang. They turned around and saw a vine wrapped around a bag of gold. Frisk started frantically patting his pockets and checking his stats to find his gold, but to no avail. The voice giggled and gave Frisk the bag of gold back. "Good to see you Frisk!" Flowey said, a smile on its small face.

Frisk took the bag and patted Flowey on the head. "Hello, tiny flower!" Papyrus said. "What are you up to?"

"Oh, I just got back from watching your _amazing_ fight! You all were awesome!"

Papyrus blushed and swayed back and forth on his feet, blushing. "Oh, stahhhp…" he muttered.

"We heard your team advanced too! How'd it go?" Undyne said.

Flowey paused for a minute as he considered his fight. How he kept tripping people with vines, how the two brainwashed humans acted like his puppets, and how Chara had to be bribed to prevent killing one of the enemies. Flowey vaguely remembered seeing Chara's eyes flash into empty blood-dripping sockets right before she dispatched the last fighter.

What else could he say but "Really well! I'm not going onto the doubles round though. What about you guys?"

"Well, as the leader of this illustrious team, I, the GREAT PAPYRUS have thought long and hard about this decision."

Frisk started signing, his face cross. "He says that we put it to a vote." Sans translated.

Papyrus's eyes bulged for a moment before he recovered. "Uhh well yes, but I decided that we should put it to a vote."

Frisk pulled Sans and Undyne forward showing that they had chosen those two to move forward into the finals round.

Sans shrugged. "Undyne wanted to take this one alone and it'll be a perfect time to slack off." He explained.

"Yeah!" Undyne said, cracking her knuckles excitedly. "I'm ready to bust some heads! You wanna join us for lunch?"

"That's so nice of you, but my teammates aren't really into group events, they tend to be socially awkward, and I'm not hungry. But you all go ahead and have fun!"

Frisk gave Flowey a gentle hug before he ran off to follow Sans to lunch. Flowey smiled for a moment before sinking back into the ground. He reappeared next to a young girl hiding behind a building.

"How are the new friends?" Chara asked.

"I hate them." Flowey muttered.

"Orders are orders." Chara giggled

"I just-! How the hell can they be so happy all the time?!" Flowey sputtered, frustrated with the human world. "I just can't understand it!"

"Did you at least get what we wanted?" Chara snapped.

"It's the fish and the freeloading skeleton." Flowey replied. "She's going to do all the work."

Chara hummed to herself a moment before shrugging. "Alright. I guess now we know who we're dealing with." She giggled, a gleam in her eye.

Sans walked up to a building with a smile on his face, the sign above the building reading "Grillby's". Papyrus moaned in exasperation. He didn't like the food there since it was greasy, and he sort of beat himself up for not knowing that Sans was sure to bring them there. But he already agreed to it, and hopefully human ingredients, Grillby made stuff with less grease.

"Here we are!" Sans said, ushering them inside. They each sat at the bar as Sans ordered their meals.

"Grillby, my man!" he said. "I'll have the usual please!"

Grillby, knowing Sans all too well, had already gotten a burger prepared for him, and he set it out for Sans in record time.

Undyne saw Sans' burger and thought it looked amazing. "Ooh…I'll have the same!" she said. Another burger was quickly dispensed before her.

Papyrus thought for a moment before answering "Just a glass of milk for me-" Before he could finish, Grillby had put a burger and milkshake in front of Papyrus. "Uhhm ok?"

Frisk and Grillby looked at each other for a moment before they nodded at each other, and Grillby went into the back to make up Frisk's favorite treat to have at his restaurant. He came back with a double cheese burger with fries stacked on top of the patty, neatly tucked under the bun. Frisk started drooling for a moment as he stared at the masterpiece. It looked even better than the last time he had eaten this. The thought of how amazing the burger would taste filled him with DETERMINATION.

Undyne pulled out a card and gave it to Grillby to pay for the meal. "Aww, what's the occasion, Undyne?" Papyrus asked.

"Just consider it thanks for sending me to the doubles round." Undyne replied.

Suddenly the card came flying back and sunk into the bar counter, the edge of it flaming. Everyone looked at the card in shock until Grillby cleared his throat and pointed to the cash register. In bold red letters the word DECLINED was scrawled across it.

"What?! How can my card be declined?!" Undyne exclaimed. "I was barely into my paycheck!"

A worried look crossed Frisk's face as he slowly pulled the burger towards him, hoping Grillby didn't notice. Unfortunately, Grillby _did_ notice and pulled the burger away from Frisk. Frisk flopped over the counter in despair, dark thoughts of a true reset crossing his mind for a moment.

"Perhaps I can be of service?" A kind voice came from behind the group. Everyone turned to see a new group entering the building, yet the faces were all so familiar. Coming towards them to join them were Toriel, Asgore, Alphys and Metaton. "Hey, Tori!" Sans greeted the female monster. "Knock knock."

"Who's there?" Toriel said with a giggle

"Wood" Sans responded.

"Wood who?"

"Wood you be a dear and help us out?"

"SANS! She doesn't have to!" Papyrus said. Frisk immediately jumped on top of the bar stool and clocked the skeleton on the head in frustration. He was hungry and he wanted to eat NOW. If Toriel wanted to help, let her!

Toriel giggled as Papyrus recovered from the one HP lost. "Well, after that fight, I think you all deserve it!" she said.

"Would you mind if we joined you?" Asgore said, the giant monster king gentle with his words.

After their hearty meal, everyone sat around a table, laughing and enjoying the full feeling in their stomachs. Enjoying the group's company was one of Frisk's favorite things to pass time with, and that still held true today. Toriel had packed slices of butterscotch pie that had been freshly baked, and everyone enjoyed the warm dessert, especially Frisk, whom Toriel praised for sharing his treat with an enemy.

Everything in that moment was perfect. It should've stayed perfect.

But Frisk still felt a little apprehension as he thought about the future. He knew that Flowey was doing his best to be a better…well, flower. But there was something about the conversation with him that set Frisk on edge. A brief glance at Sans told the boy that he felt it too.

They weren't quite at that happy ending yet. If nothing else, their real story had just begun. Frisk told himself that he'd just have to be prepared for it.

And the thought of the future filled him with DETERMINATION.


	2. It's Brawl in the Family

Story 2: It's Brawl in the Family

Alphys couldn't run fast enough as she approached the envoy landing in the center of Hotland. Papyrus, who was struggling to keep up with the scientist he was in the middle of training, tried to get an explanation out of her.

"Alphys! Slow down! Why don't you run this fast in training!?" he gasped. "Who is it? Who is "she"?"

"…Undyne!" Alphys muttered excitedly, barely able to contain her excitement as the captain of the royal guard stepped off of the boat she had been transported on. Two robotic soldiers followed in her stead as she nodded to the ferrywoman, who nodded back and sailed away. Alphys rushed to hug Undyne, but then remembered her ranking and stepped back awkwardly. "It's good to see you, Undyne!" she said.

Undyne smiled a little and looked around her environment. "Hotland." She muttered. "It's been a while since I've stepped foot in this place. The air feels...different."

"I mean, it is practically a volcano." Papyrus muttered. Alphys quickly punched the skeleton in the arm to shut him up before continuing.

"So, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Classified." Undyne replied.

"Oh, right." Alphys said. "Well then how long are you staying?"

"Classified." Undyne reiterated.

"Of course." Alphys replied.

A tense silence passed before Papyrus adjusted his scarf nervously. "Well, uhm…this is…nice?" he muttered.

Undyne sighed and turned to the robotic guards. "I'm in no danger here." She said. "You can step aside." The guards responded by stepping back a foot and resuming their post. Undyne sighed with exasperation and turned back to Alphys. "How have you been, Alphie?" she said.

"Splendid!" Alphys said. "All of my projects are coming along quite nicely, I've finally gotten around to finishing Mettaton's body and Papyrus has been telling me that-" Undyne stopped her rambling by picking her up and making a 3-pointer shot into a nearby dumpster.

"That's not what I meant, you boob!" She snapped. "I didn't ask about your work, I asked how you've been. Are you eating well, is there any new anime you're interested in, have you made new friends?"

"Well, there's Papyrus." Alphys said, her voice echoing from the trashcan.

"Nyehe, boob." Papyrus chuckled as he lifted Alphys out of the dumpster.

"I see." Undyne said. "So this is the training coach you've been writing to me about. You're right. He does look like a bonehead."

"Why thank you!" Papyrus said, not realizing that the comment was meant to be an insult.

"Greetings, Papyrus the Skeleton." Undyne greeted him. "I wish to thank you for taking an interest in my dear friend."

"Yes, well, the honor is in my….court?" Papyrus said, not sure how he was to go about speaking to someone above his ranking. He never actually had to before this. He tried to bow respectfully, but with his awkward size he nearly toppled over.

Undyne could barely suppress a laugh at seeing his awkward behavior. "I have business with His Majesty, but seeing as how I'm early, why don't we head to your lab?"

"R-really?!" Alphys said, excited that she would finally get to spend time with her friend.

"Yes. I wish to inspect it to make sure it meets regulation standards." Undyne replied, walking away with Alphys.

"Of course, but just so you know, the lofted bed only looks unstable."

"Lofted bed?" Undyne questioned warily.

Soon there was no one left in the area but Papyrus. "Uhh, I the GREAT PAPYRUS will reconvene with you…at a later…juncture!" he called to the others. He cleared his throat and wandered off. "Yes, juncture. That didn't sound bad did it?"

As Alphys and Undyne walked and talked to each other, a mysterious figure loomed behind them. Suddenly, there was a crunching of metal that caught Undyne's attention, and she turned to see a short, stocky figure tossing the remains of the robot guard down in front of them.

"Sorry captain." They said, pulling back their hood. "Didn't mean to scare the "carp" out of you, but we need to talk."

Undyne's eyes narrowed at the sight of Sans standing in front of her, annoyed by his presence, disregard of safety, and the pun. ESPECIALLY the pun. The air grew somewhat thicker as the silence passed between them. Monsters started gathering around to see what the fuss was about.

"Guess there's something "fishy" going on around here. Saw that gaudy envoy of yours in town. Guess you're here too." Sans droned on, hands in his pockets.

"I'm standing right in front of you." Undyne snapped, crossing her arms.

"Hey, no need to get "koi" with me." Sans joked, shrugging.

"You do realize that was Capitol military property, right?" Undyne said, her voice cold, motioning to the ruined robots at their feet.

Sans blinked for a moment before he looked around. "Oooh, so sorry about that." He said, feigning shock. "You see, I had mistaken this for some sort of…sentient garbage."

"I don't have time for your games and humor, Sans." Undyne growled, her patience with the skeleton quickly wearing thin.

Alphys, who until now was standing behind Undyne shaking with fear, now peaked out from behind the soldier. "Y-you t-two know each o-other?" she stammered, still wary of the newcomer.

"Geeze, you Capitol specialists think you're so special, don't you?" Sans taunted.

"It's in the title." Undyne countered, tapping her foot impatiently.

"Well you know what you really are?" Sans said. "A bunch of killers."

"I'm not sure what you're implying, but I've heard enough." Undyne said, turning to walk away.

"Oh I've heard too. I know those six souls belonged to little human kids. And I know that Asgore's been keeping the bodies of the monsters that had "fallen" hidden away like they're some sort of big science experiment gone wrong."

Alphys flinched at that. She was the one who had done experiments on those unfortunate monsters. Injected them with DETERMINATION, and yes it had gone wrong. VERY wrong. But she had done everything she could to keep the horrible failure a secret from everyone, even Asgore. How it had gotten out was beyond her knowledge.

Undyne knew that Sans was trying to get under Alphys' skin, so she pushed the scientist back. "Alphys, it's time for you to go."

Alphys blinked. "W-what? B-but Undyne-!"

"Listen to the fish, Alphys." Sans assured her. "She'll protect you. Just like Asgore's going to protect us all."

Undyne growled, having just about enough of Sans' slander. "If you won't hold your tongue," she threatened, materializing a spear. "Then I will gladly cut it out for you."

Sans chuckled and shrugged, closing his eyes. "Alright then." He said. The air instantly grew colder as Sans opened his eyes, now blackened with some sort of dark power behind him.

" T."

There was just a brief moment before Undyne charged forward and swung her spear at Sans. He dodged it until he mockingly bowed to Undyne, which gave her the opportunity she needed to bring her spear down on him. Before the spear could make contact with Sans, a pair of bones materialized and crossed to deflect the incoming attack.

Sans smirked and snapped his fingers, more bones being created out of thin air. The two fighters stood opposite of each other and stared at each other for a moment, before they crossed weapons in respect. This was to be a sparring match. No dust was to be spread today. They shuffled in place for a moment before Sans made the first move. Undyne's SOUL turned blue as Sans attempted to toss her into awaiting barrages of bones. Undyne held still for the blue attacks, and managed to dodge the incoming bones that would've impaled her. In response, Undyne turned Sans' SOUL green and sent spears at him from all sides. Sans didn't miss a beat as he deflected every single attack coming at him.

As the two kept fighting, Papyrus tried to push through the crowd to find out what the commotion was about. "A-Alphys! What's going on over here?" he stammered.

"Some crazy guy just started attacking Undyne!" Alphys cried.

Papyrus gasped, looking towards the fight. "Oh no! Who would do such a-THAAAT IS MY BROTHER!"

"W-what?!" Alphys questioned as Papyrus jumped up and down giddily.

"KICK HER ASS, SANS!" Papyrus shouted to the fighting skeleton.

"Uh…Teach him r-respect, Undyne!" Alphys called to the other fighter, not wanting Undyne to be phased.

In the back of the crowd, a small yellow flower was just hanging around, until they spotted the fight. The minute Flowey saw Sans, his body turned cold and he instantly ran to inform Chara of the imminent danger to their plans.

Sans and Undyne traded blow after blow, Sans seeming to not take the fight seriously. This pissed off Undyne to no end, and she brought her fist down on Sans' eye socket, forgetting too late that Sans kept refusing to upgrade his HP, and that this was technically a killing blow.

Sans recoiled from the hit and shook for a moment, and there was an audible and choked gasp from Papyrus, but then he instantly stood up straight again, his left eye flaming an ice blue color. He took Undyne's momentary shock to his advantage, and dealt four times the damage back at her. Undyne sailed across the room for a moment before she sunk her spear into the ground and slowed her momentum, leaping backward before another bone sunk into the spot where she had been. She jumped on the platform that Sans had materialized and roundhouse kicked him in retaliation before she started scaling the R1 elevator shaft.

Sure that he would've given up by now, she looked back only to find a hail of bullets coming at her again, and she ascended the column as fast as she could.

This didn't make sense. Sans had taken two hits already and hadn't even faltered. A quick look at her monster vision told Undyne that Sans was still at full health (1hp), and she couldn't help the fear that was choking her all of a sudden.

He was cheating.

Or had really strong armor on. Under that tattered hoodie? Yeah right!

What had he been doing this entire time he had disappeared?

Sans followed Undyne to a column of rock opposite the elevator shaft and kept using attack after attack against her. Each one barely missed Undyne until Sans shot one ahead of her, causing a cloud of rubble to show up. Sans stopped the attack, trying to find Undyne in the midst of the dust. He hadn't killed her. He was sure of it. He wasn't even sure if he had even landed a blow on her.

Just as that though passed through his mind, Undyne came launching out of the dust with two spears in hand, crying out in frustration. Sans just smirked and crossed a pair of bones in front of him to block the attack.

Good thing he did too, because the moment Undyne connected her spears with the bones, the entire rock pillar crumbled and the two were sent flying down to the ground, narrowly avoiding falling over into the lava below.

As Sans began to recover, Undyne sank her spear in the ground. A magical glyph appeared as nearly hundreds of arrows were sent directly at Sans. Sans could barely avoid all of them, sending one or two aside while he blocked the rest.

She had him. There was nowhere for Sans to go, and Undyne knew it was just a matter of time before he got tired and surrendered. That was one thing about Sans that never changed. He was lazy, and would take the easy way out.

But her hypotheses was disproved when a laser barrage destroyed all of the spears she had sent at him. She barely dodged out of the way. Looking across at Sans, she was irked to find him yawning as if this was nothing. And the careless shrug was more than she could bear.

She would not lose. She refused to lose to Sans of all monsters.

So she prepared to charge at him with all she had.

Sans smirked and called up a Gaster Blaster, the horrifying weapon looming ominously over the skeleton.

If Undyne could see his action interface, she would guess that he had used an action to challenge her.

And who was she to back down on a challenge?

*Undyne's attacks are getting faster.

Suddenly, a puzzled look crossed Sans' face and the Gaster Blaster disappeared. The flame in his eye fizzled out and Undyne's confusion wasn't hard to see. Sans merely rolled his shoulders and beckoned Undyne forward before putting his hands in the pockets of his hoodie.

Another challenge.

Or rather, an insult.

THAT'S IT! Undyne's mind screamed. She was going to teach this bag of bones a lesson even if it was the last thing she'd do.

Her power charged at maximum, she rushed forward to sink her spear into that miserable monster's throat. She wouldn't miss! She'd hit him this time. She was going way too fast for him to possibly dodge her. She'd-!

"UNDYNE!" A bellowing voice called from behind her.

Undyne instantly put on the breaks, her spear mere centimeters away from Sans' neck.

And he was still wearing that stupid grin.

Biting back her anger, she turned to Asgore and stood at attention. "Your majesty!" she said, saluting him as the spear disappeared.

The king of monsters ambled forward, Toriel reluctantly following close behind. "Now, now, everyone." He said, addressing his subjects, most of them who were crowded around the fight. "There is no reason to be at each other's throats at this moment. Not when things could be solved with a nice cup of tea."

"He started the altercation, your majesty!" Undyne said in defense.

"Actually, that's not true." Sans said. "She made the first attack, and she landed the first blow."

Undyne's body stiffened in response. Sans was absolutely correct. He hadn't initiated the physical fight. She had charged at him in a fit of rage.

And she realized all at once that this is precisely what Sans wanted.

Another one of his practical jokes. She'd get him back for this even if it killed her to do so.

"Is that so?" Asgore questioned his captain of the guard. Undyne couldn't respond, instead bowing her head in shame. She had been played for a fool by a lazy bonehead, and had let her rage get the better of her.

This was enough of an answer for Asgore, and he turned to look at Sans. "And you." He said. Sans opened his eyes and pointed to himself in confusion, as if asking if Asgore was addressing him. "What are you doing here?"

"I could be asking you the same question." Sans retorted.

The two stared each other down until Toriel's voice broke through the silence. "Break it up everyone!" she called. "We'll take care of this mess."

Asgore stood up straight and ordered Undyne to follow him back to the castle.

When the ordeal was over and all of the monsters started to disperse back to their original activities, Papyrus rushed over to Sans.

"SAAAAAAAAAAAAAANS!" He shouted in joy, picking his shorter brother up into a huge hug. Sans looked at Papyrus in surprise, momentarily kicking his feet at the sudden loss of matter underneath of them.

Papyrus gave Sans a huge smile. "Hi." He said cheerfully. Sans was about to reply when Papyrus' normal stream of joyful expressions came surging out of his mouth. "IT'S SO GOOD TO SEE YOU! Did you miss me? DID YOU MISS ME?!"

Sans barely suppressed a snicker at seeing his brother so happy. "Nope." He replied.

"SAAAAAAAANSSS!" Papyrus cried annoyed.

"I'm kidding." Sans reassured his brother. "I missed you. In fact you could say I missed you a-"

"Sans, NO."

"SKELE-TON!"

Papyrus instantly dropped Sans and turned away. "And just like that I no longer am happy to see you." He said

"Papyrus, come on!" Sans chuckled, playfully nudging his brother's arm. Papyrus turned and smiled at his brother. No matter how bad his puns were, he could never stay mad at Sans.

"Sans!" A voice called from the remaining group. The skeleton bros looked up to see Toriel glaring in their direction. "A word please."

"Uh oh. I think I'm in trouble." Sans muttered.

"You did kind of destroy the courtyard in front of the lab." Papyrus said.

Sans laughed and winked. "Yeah, I did." He said. "See you later, bro." The two brothers fist pounded each other before Sans left to follow Toriel. Alphys warily came up to Papyrus.

"And suddenly, your recklessness makes sense." She said.

"You're just mad because my bro kicked butt!" Papyrus countered, beaming with pride.

"T-that was a draw at best!" Alphys defended, crossing her arms.

Undyne paced back and forth in the throne room angrily, still fuming over how Sans played her like a trombone as Asgore sat on his throne, waiting patiently for Toriel to return. There was the sound of footsteps walking and Undyne and Asgore turned towards to entrance to see Sans and Toriel approaching.

"What were you thinking?!" Undyne fumed.

"If you were one of my soldiers, I would've had you shot!" Asgore chided Sans.

"If I was one of your soldiers I'd shoot myself." Sans responded, pulling out a bottle of ketchup.

"Either way, the way you retaliated, Undyne, was immature and uncalled for!" Toriel responded.

"He was drunk!" Undyne sputtered.

"He's always drunk!" Toriel countered. As if to prove their point, a loud slurping sound came from Sans' direction, and the group turned to see Sans chugging the bottle of ketchup as if it were the only thing keeping him alive. He suddenly stopped and looked over at the group, looking as if he had just been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. Composing himself, Sans put the bottle away and swallowed hard.

"Why are you here, Sans?" Asgore asked, sinking into his throne. "You've been out of contact for weeks, you can't just go dark like that in the field!"

"I'm not one of your special operatives, Fluffybuns." Sans countered, crossing his arms.

"You will address the King of monsters either by his title or by saying "your majesty"." Undyne snapped.

"Whatever." Sans said.

A chill hit the air as Sans continued. "You sent me to get intel on our enemy. And I'm telling you, our enemy is here."

"We know." Toriel said quietly."

"Oh! Oh you know!" Sans snapped. "Well that's great! Thank goodness I'm out there risking my marrow to keep you all informed!"

"Sans," Asgore muttered.

"Communication's a two way street, pal." Sans interrupted, pulling out his phone and pointing to one of the buttons. "You see that? That's the "send" button!"

"They had reason to believe you had been compromised." Undyne snapped.

"And I have reason to believe that you don't need to be here." Sans said. "Seriously, who ordered seafood?"

There was a tense silence before Asgore cleared his throat. "Captain, we'll discuss this incident at a later time." He said.

Undyne stiffened and turned to her superior. "But sir-!"

"Undyne, leave." Asgore growled, having about enough with Undyne's shenanigans.

Undyne sighed and saluted her king. "Yes sir." She turned to leave, but not without giving Sans a dirty look before exiting the hall.

When they were sure that Undyne was out of earshot, Asgore asked Sans to continue. "Your little infiltrator isn't just another human." Sans said. "They're the ones responsible for Frisk's condition."

"What?!" Toriel cried in shock. "That child I took care of, who refused to hurt me back, did that to Frisk?"

Sans didn't answer as he put his hands in his pockets. There was a pause before he continued. "Despite what the world think about us. We're not just sentries, soldiers and royalty." He said. "We're the ones keeping the world from destruction. We're the ones keeping the world safe from dangers no one even knows about. We know that whoever holds all seven souls will become godlike, and if in the wrong hands, it'll mean destruction for not just the world of monsters, but for all of humanity as well. It's why we meet behind closed doors, why we keep secrets from our loved ones, why we work in the shadows…"

Sans turned to Asgore and his eye started lighting up again. "So let me ask you, your majesty. Did you think you were being discreet when you sent out all those patrols to scour the underground for the human, or did you just not give a damn?!"

Asgore stared Sans down for a moment before he sighed. "Discreet wasn't working." He said, standing. He walked towards the back of the room and paused for a moment, his hands folded behind his back. "This is what was necessary. Trying to track down the human on our special operative resources alone wasn't enough. One by one every one of them went missing. The increase in strength is a show of force. A message to the human that we are not to be intimidated. That their genocidal path will not go unpunished. And when people see my forces, they feel safe. And this enemy will fear us."

Sans suddenly broke out into a fit of laughter that was difficult to recover. "Heh, y-you think…that this thing…is going to be scared of you?!" he sputtered. "I've been out there and seen the things this demon has done. And let me tell you something, "Gorey". This kid is fear itself."

"And fear will be our undoing." Toriel said. "A guardian is a symbol of hope. But an army is a symbol of conflict." Toriel inserted herself between Sans and Asgore. "Gentlemen, I'm sure you're felt the change in the air. An uncertainty looming over our people. A lingering question in everyone's minds. If this is the strength of our defenses, what is it we're up against? And that will cause panic. Panic that we don't need."

Asgore sighed and returned to his throne. "Then what do you suggest, Tori?" he questioned. "How do we stop this?"

"I suggest we find our guardian." Toriel replied.

Sans wasn't so sure. This kid had been cold-blooded and ruthless. They had been known to deal thousands of points of damage in one hit. And they were able to do something no one else could.

They could turn back time and reset any mistake they made.

And this child and Sans were the only ones who knew about it.

Would anything be enough to stop this demon?

"And you're sure." Chara questioned Flowey again, pacing back and forth across the room.

"Short, stocky skeleton, flaming blue eye and puns that made me want to shove ice picks in my non-existent ears? Yep, it was him." Flowey confirmed.

Asriel sat nearby fidgeting nervously. "What do we do?" he asked quietly. Chara stopped pacing for a moment and considered her options.

"Nothing." She finally said. "We stay the course. They don't even know who we are, so we have nothing to worry about." She crossed the room to the television in the corner. "And besides, everything's falling into place perfectly. And speaking of which, I think we've just found a new point of information."

"Anywhere good?" Asriel asked.

"You could say that." Chara smiled. "Go to your rooms. I'll have everything prepared for tomorrow."

"Got it." Flowey said, burrowing underground again.

As Asriel left, Chara hacked into Alphys' network again and began scrolling through options. "Let's give these pathetic idiots a good show, shall we?" she mused, her voice sickeningly sweet as she manipulated the programming schedule for Mettaton. A twinkle appeared in the fallen child's eye, her plans falling into place.

It wouldn't be long now. Soon this world would be hers. Hers to command, hers to toy with.

Hers to destroy.


End file.
